All Over You
by sayanythinglover
Summary: AU. Set to the tune of The Spill Canvas's "All Over You". First time songfic. Oneshot. Reviews are much appreciated.


_Yeah, she's a looker but I really think it's guts that matter most. I displayed them for you._

The bed felt empty as she stared at the ceiling. Beads of sweat traced a trail from her forehead to her chest. The air conditioning hadn't been working for a while now, but no one felt the need to fix it. A mixture of stifling heat and total confusion filled the room.

_Strung out about from coast to coast, I am easily make believe._

Spencer had not been in Ashley's room, much less her bed, in months. But Ashley always felt her presence there, alive and moving. Like a ghost you can't see but you know is there.

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be. I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

Ashley drove to the beach, in the dead of night. She had nowhere else to be, no one to see. She took the key out of the ignition and held it against her hand. The warm metal leaving an imprint on her skin.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again. I'm all over you. I'm not over you._

She dragged her feet onto the sand, which felt cool thanks to the night. This was where it all had started. The beach was the one that she had taken Spencer to when they ditched school. Painful memories started to flow through her veins, like she could feel them because they were happening right now.

_I wanna taste you one more time again. I'm all over you. I'm not over you._

The waves followed her every step, echoing in her ears. She was walking with a definite purpose to a specific location. The place under the pier where Spencer exhibited her vulnerabilities and Ashley gave her peace of mind.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep, infatuation turning into disease. _

There was already a dark figure sitting cross-legged in the spot. Ashley warily stopped for a moment before continuing onto her path. She would just tell whoever it was to leave. This was her place, her save haven, her piece of Spencer. And right now, she needed it more than anything else.

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try. Give it your best shot and try._

The back to her was becoming familiar, as was the blonde hair covering parts of it. Ashley gulped her last sense of pride away and realization came to her. She felt like she was going to faint.

_All I'm asking for is love, but you never seem to have enough._

"Spencer." Ashley whispered so she could hear. She appeared to be startled as she turned around and saw Ashley standing there. A flicker of recognition ignited in her eyes and a hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again. I'm all over you. I'm not over you._

"How are you?" The first three words she said. Ashley ran a hand through her hair while she tried to comprehend the awkwardness of the situation. She could only lie through her teeth. "Good."

_I wanna taste you one more time again. I'm all over you. I'm not over you._

She sat down next to her, careful not to meet her eyes. Those eyes that matched the very ocean they were both staring at. Words were few and far in between them. So was the space.

_This life is way too short__, t__o get caught up in all this stuff__when I just want you to love me back._

"I miss you." Ashley let the words escape her mouth. That was enough to break the tension. That was enough for Spencer.

_Why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back?_

She grabbed the back of Ashley's head and brought her to her own, almost violently. Hard was one way to describe it. Their lips hadn't touched in so long, that they had forgotten how perfect they were together.

_Why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back?_

Their bodies fell to the well-known rhythm they had mastered with each other. Spencer was on top while Ashley's back felt the cool sand on her skin and hair. Hands and fingertips touching every bare inch.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again. I'm all over you. I'm not over you._

Ashley felt Spencer's heartbeat above her own. Both were racing and pumping through their chest, about to explode.

_I wanna taste you one more time again. Just one more time._

Before long, they had switched places. Ashley was on top and taking control. Letting Spencer know with every greedy touch and kiss exactly how much she had missed her.

_This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I just want you to love me back._

The sun was peering over the shoreline as morning threatened to come. Ashley found Spencer sprawled on her, sleeping. She whispered into her ear once again. "Spencer."

_Why can't you just love me back? Why won't you just love me back?_

They both got up and dusted off the sand that was present all over their bodies. Ashley offered her hand to Spencer and there wasn't any hesitation, any doubt. She took her hand and started to walk away, with Ashley in tow.

_Why can't you just love me back?_

The beach held a new memory for them. They started there and it would seem that history would repeat itself once again.


End file.
